If You Dare
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: No importaba que tan desesperados estuviera uno por el otro. Nuada, ni su hermana Nuala, podían atreverse a cruzar la línea de la misma conexión que compartían, jamás.


_Hellboy y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Mike Mignola y Guillermo del Toro._

**If You Dare**

Era… horrible cargar con esa culpa. Simplemente inaudito, era incluso, casi ridículo.

Era terrible cargar con semejante culpa y no poder decirle a nadie, ni siquiera poder confesárselo a si misma, engañándose y sin posibilidad de desahogar tanta impotencia, y la incapacidad de ignorarla por completo le provocaba la mas grande desesperación que podria sentir. Probablemente la mas grande que podría experimentar en su vida, o que podría vivir en mucho tiempo. Una desesperación constante, arrolladora, que le susurraba llamándola por las noches, por las tardes, por las mañanas, con la voz de su hermano, llamándola, susurrando su nombre sin dejarla en paz…

_**Nuala…**_

A veces, de verdad no sabía que hacer, de verdad que no lo sabía. La mayoría del tiempo trataba de ignorarlo, pensar en cualquier otra cosa y hacer como si nada pasara, y esperar, con la esperanza de que con el tiempo esa desesperación y esa culpa se esfumaran de su ser para siempre, que simplemente se desvaneciera como humo ligero y volátil fuera de su cuerpo. Desde niña lo esperaba, creía que con el tiempo pasaría, pero ahora que había crecido, las cosas no habían resultado como ella esperaba, sino todo lo contrario; _**"eso"**_ que tanto la atormentaba había crecido a un nivel descomunal, y tras su rostro dulce y tranquilo, un tanto melancólico y su voz apacible, la culpa le carcomía las entrañas, manifestándose en su constante mirada triste, como perdida en si misma y con miedo de voltear a verse a si misma.

Nuala solo podía olvidarse unos momentos de aquello, solo cuando leía. Desde niña su salida hacia si misma habían sido los libros, particularmente los poemas… de amor. Interesante ironía aquella.

A Nuada, su hermano, también le gustaba leer, pero durante gran parte del día, entrenaba el arte de la lucha y la lanza en los bosques, a veces con los demás guerreros, otras veces solo, la mayoría del tiempo, pues había llegado a un punto en que Nuada los superaba a todos, y eran escasas las ocasiones en que ambos se encontraban por casualidad con un libro en las manos. Nuala a veces odiaba eso porque, la fuente de su desesperación se encontraba frente a ella, como encarándola, como si se encontrara frente a un espejo extraño y abstracto, haciendo lo mismo que ella, y eso le daba escalofríos, al igual que, a veces, le daba una sensación agonizante el hecho de tener esa extraña conexión que la unía a su hermano, y Nuala sabía, que Nuada sabía por lo que ella pasaba.

Nuala también sabía que él pasaba por lo mismo, pero al contrario de su caso, él parecía no querer reprimirlo, al menos no por completo. Era como si lo disfrutara, o quizás lo malinterpretaba y tal vez él también se sentía culpable, y tal vez su salida, era entrenar incluso más de lo que necesitaba. En varias ocasiones su padre lo reprendía por pasarse con sus entrenamientos, y con los años ya había acumulado algunas cicatrices en los brazos y la espalda, cosa que era una razón más para que su padre lo reprendiera y le dijera que tuviera más cuidado, pues si él se lastimaba, también Nuala.

Pero ciertamente, dentro de todo eso, la aliviaba un poco el saber que él… jamás se atrevía.

Finalmente, después de mucho pensarlo, después de pasar tanto tiempo buscando respuestas en los poemas desgarradores de amor de algunos atormentados, Nuala pudo darse cuenta de que su hermano también sentía culpa, y le dolía quizás, incluso más que la suya. Le dolía mucho más que su hermano tratara de reprimir aquello, siendo el infinitamente más impulsivo que ella. Seguramente le costaba mucho trabajo, pero incluso así, casi de manera egoísta, le tranquilizaba el hecho de saber que él no se atrevería a nada, aunque tener esa incertidumbre con respecto a la impulsividad de su hermano, al mismo tiempo le agobiaba.

Ellos no eran los únicos que lo sabían, sobre esa conexión que iba más allá de simples sentimientos de cariño de hermanos. Su padre siempre lo supo. El Rey Balor, al saber que sus hijos eran gemelos y que compartían esa conexión… ese vínculo inusual y difícil de explicar, de compartir casi la misma alma en dos cuerpos diferentes, sabía lo que podía desencadenar con los años si no se hacia algo rotundo a tiempo. El Rey Balor al principio se mostró optimista, les enseño lo que tenían que hacer y lo que no se podía hacer, pero las enseñazas, reglas y moral no podían luchar contra un lazo tan profundo como el que compartían sus hijos. Se dio cuenta de ello cuando por primera vez, siendo ellos unos niños, y después del primer entrenamiento de Nuada, por el esfuerzo, tanto él como su hermana sangraron por la nariz. Era la prueba física de la profundidad del vínculo que compartían. Lo compartían todo, y algo como eso podía ser devastador para el reinado y para ellos mismos. Simplemente los terminaría por destruir, y el rey no lo podía permitir. Como su padre, debía protegerlos de ellos mismos.

Aun pequeños, ambos sin entender el por qué, y pensando que habían hecho algo malo, fueron alejados, de cierta forma. Su padre tenía estrictas reglas con ellos. No podían abrazarse, tomarse de la mano, no podían tener ningún tipo de contacto físico, sin importar con que clase de intención fuera. Nuala fue prácticamente refundida en los libros y se volvió sumisa y sumamente obediente, creyendo desde muchos años atrás que lo que sentía era profundamente malo, algo pecaminoso, y Nuada, como lo dice la tradición, fue entrenado en el arte de la lucha, principalmente con la lanza, y se volvió impulsivo, iracundo, estaba enojado con su padre por separarlo de esa manera de su hermana, y estaba aun más enojado consigo mismo por no poder ser capaz de reprimir, o al menos ignorar y olvidar esos sentimientos por su hermana, los que le habían enseñado, estaban mal, pero a pesar de eso, no podía entender por que estaban mal. Simplemente no entendía el concepto de malo y bueno.

Nuala leía mucha, mucha poesía, poesía de amor. Gracias a su conexión, si Nuala veía o conocía algo, su hermano también lo haría, y viceversa, así que Nuada sabía qué libros leía, y sin que ella se diera cuenta, él leía los mismos libros y las mismas poesías que ella. Sentía que era lo mas parecido a acercase a ella sin la necesidad de tocarla, como se lo exigía ese lazo invisible, al menos así fue al principio. A Nuada siempre le había llamado la atención leer en los poemas, como esos atontados autores victimas de ese complejo sentimiento, juraban y perjuraban al mundo por medio de sus palabras, que el amor era el sentimiento mas hermoso que podía existir, que la cosa mas bella que podrías aprender en esta vida, era amar y ser correspondido, que se podía entregar hasta la vida por amor y jamás arrepentirse, pero también aseguraban, que el amor era el sentimiento mas doloroso de todos. Decían que en el corazón no se mandaba, que no se podía elegir a quien amar, que solo pasaba, sin avisar, que eran cosas del destino que no se pueden controlar, y que solo se seria feliz estando al lado de la persona amada, y Nuada no había leído en ningún poema que el amor fuera un pecado.

¿Entonces porque todos se comportaban como si lo fuera? Incluso, él, a veces lo hacia y atándose a una profunda fuerza de voluntad, le daba la razón a su padre.

Jamás diría, jamás se atrevería, ni siquiera a si mismo, a confesarse que estaba enamorado de su propia hermana. Jamás se atrevería. Podía decirse a si mismo, que sí, se declaraba culpable, se sentía profundamente atraído a ella y podía darse el lujo de echarle la culpa a aquel lazo invisible que lo unía a ella, pero la palabra "enamoramiento" refiriéndose a Nuala jamás cruzaría su mente aunque su corazón se lo gritara todos los días, todas las noches, a cada minuto y segundo, todo el tiempo.

Jamás se atrevería.

Jamás podría permitírselo, no importaba lo que él pensara, lo que su padre pensara, lo que pensaran los poetas y dijeran sus palabras y versos. Amaba y respetaba a su hermana, y tenia la clara certeza de que ella todos los días luchaba contra ello, triste y temerosa, pero a veces la conexión en él era demasiado fuerte, demasiado imponente, tanto, que quedaba desarmado ante ella como un niño que apenas aprende a caminar y no podía lidiar con aquello, y tampoco podía evitar llamarla a veces, en las noches, y hacerle saber en nombre de los dos, lo que no podían confesarse ni a si mismos, y de una extraña y maniática manera, aliviar el pesar de ambos.

_**Nuala… **_

El murmullo en su mente se presento de nuevo ante Nuala, haciéndola temblar. Ella extendió su mano derecha al aire, buscando, cerrando los ojos y finalmente sintiendo la presencia invisible pero cercana de su hermano.

-Esta aquí- susurro temerosa, pero despreocupándose un poco por la barrera que ambos se habían levantado, se tranquilizo, respiro profundamente y miro hacia donde se ocultaba el sol entre los árboles frondosos del bosque, y más allá de las montañas verdes, mientras el otro lado del cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse de un azul cobalto. De pronto sintió un viento frío detrás de ella moverle el cabello, y cerro los ojos, rogando porque fuera cualquier brisa de otoño.

-Nuada- dijo ella al voltearse y ver a su hermano, dándose cuenta de que sus rezos habían sido en vano. Él estaba ahí.

-Hermana, ¿Sigues leyendo?- le dijo bajando la mirada hacia un libro azul que su gemela sostenía entre sus manos pálidas –Ya va a anochecer- observo mirando hacia el ocaso, donde algunos rayos dorados se elevaban como rayos estáticos a lo largo del cielo.

-Veo que has terminado con tu entrenamiento. Será mejor volver- dijo Nuala tratando de retomar el camino hacia casa, pero cuando pensó que todo quedaría ahí, la mano de su hermano la detuvo suavemente de la muñeca. Nuala se volteo de inmediato y con un gesto de miedo la aparto de ella, como si le quemara.

A veces odiaba que hiciera eso. Tenían estrictamente prohibido cualquier contacto físico, y cada vez que su hermano se atrevía, siempre a escondidas, a acercarse a ella y tocarla levemente, a tomarle la mano o acariciarle el rostro o el cabello y le susurraba con esa voz suave y a la vez violenta, ese macabro escalofrío la invadía haciéndola desfallecer en un hoyo de agonía.

-No pasa nada, Nuala, no pasa nada- le susurro su hermano acercándose a ella, mirándola con la misma seriedad con la que siempre lo hacia.

-No, Nuad…- tartamudeo, pero fue interrumpida cuando su hermano levanto lentamente su mano y la llevo a su rostro con una lentitud angustiosa.

-Papá siempre ha intentado alejar tu corazón del mío- le susurro con voz ronca pero suave, la misma voz violentamente aterciopelada, muy cerca de su rostro, posando brevemente su mano sobre su mejilla. Nuala se vio forzada a cerrar los ojos, como si fuera testigo de un crimen que no quería contemplar pero del cual era cómplice, y temblar ligeramente, mientras su hermano subía hasta tocar su cabello, al tiempo que bajaba la mirada al lugar en su pecho que albergaba a su corazón, y después de pasar sus dedos por el cuello, su mano se dirigió con lentitud hasta posarse sobre el mismo lugar que su hermano miraba. Nuala tembló cuando sintió como la firme mano de su hermano se extendía en lo alto de la curvatura de su pecho, sintiendose profundamente culpable y angustiada, desvio el rostro mientras sentía como los latidos de su corazón que se aceleraban, chocaban contra la palma de la mano de su hermano. No le gustaba esa sensación. Le daba la impresión de que Nuada sostenía en su mano su corazón desnudo e intacto, aun palpitante.

Nuala dejo caer sin darse cuenta, el libro de poesía, que cayo sobre el salvaje césped bajo sus pies, pero ni Nuala ni Nuada escucharon el sonido seco que hizo al caer.

Siempre era así. Podía pasar en cualquier momento, cualquier día, en cualquier segundo, nunca había una fecha específica, pero siempre había antes una anunciación, un discreto aviso. Alguna señal, alguna brisa sospechosa que le estremecía y le calaba hasta los huesos, pero siempre lo escuchaba de voz de su hermano, pronunciando su nombre como una víbora que busca por aquí y por allá algún lugar donde esconderse, pero siempre que ambos estuvieran solos. Después, él aparecía, con su mirada dura y seria, pero con algo parecido al llamado "deseo". No la miraba como un hermano mira a su hermana, la miraba como un hombre ve a una mujer, con un dejo de impulsividad que, Nuala lo sabía, su hermano trataba de controlar bajo esa coraza la cual se había formado en su dorada mirada durante esos años, por respeto a ella y a su padre, y a su propio código.

No debería de pasar, pensó Nuala. Lo tenían claro ambos, Nuada sabía lo que hacia, y sabía que estaba mal, mas sin embargo él no lo podía entender como ella lo hacia. Tenia totalmente prohibido cualquier, cualquier contacto físico, por mínimo que fuera, pero ahí estaba él, con su mano prácticamente sobre su corazón y el rostro demasiado cerca del suyo. Incluso el acercarse demasiado, aunque no hubiera contacto físico estaba prohibido, pero ambos habían desarrollado con los años y la frustrante desesperación de esa conexión que nunca desaparecía, una peculiar manera de entenderse y hacer exacto lo incorrecto.

Nunca sobrepasar la línea. Jamás. Nuada no podía atreverse. No porque ella se lo hubiera impuesto o lo hubiera hecho su padre, no, el mismo se lo había impuesto, y ella se lo permitía silenciosamente.

Jamás atreverse. ¿Cómo podría? se decía Nuada. Sumiría a su hermana en una eterna culpa que no podría con ella, que la carcomería hasta matarla. Él, él quizás podía soportarlo, poco le importaba los sentimientos de impotencia y angustia que lo trastornaban desde el fondo de su corazón, pero su hermana era mas sensible y no podía hacerle eso, así que en una especia de acuerdo, una tregua de complicidad entre ambos, Nuada solo se atrevía a acariciarla por escasos segundos, momentos que se hacían eternos en el instante en que sucedían, y que después parecían demasiado fugaces e incómodos, y siempre se quedaba en ambos esa molesta tibieza de querer más, y luego de nuevo aparecía la culpa condenándolos sin tregua, ni compasión.

Era un acuerdo silencioso entre ambos, del cual jamás habían hablado. Actuaban como si no existiera, y por segundos ignoraban a su padre y a las reglas, pero siempre respetando su propio código delimitante.

Era tan difícil para ella, para ambos… desobedecer de esa manera a su padre, como si fueran delincuentes, o unos eternos avaros como lo eran los humanos, y al mismo tiempo tratando de apaciguar por momentos aquello que a ambos consumía uno por el otro. Nuala a veces se arrepentía de compartir ese enlace con su hermano, como si fuera la culpable y le dolía ver como Nuada con el tiempo se volvía cada vez mas áspero, no con ella, no con su padre, si no con él mismo. Ambos se exigían demasiado.

-Siempre te has visto tan hermosa de azul- murmuro Nuada mirando fijamente a su hermana y haciendo referencia al vestido azul que usaba, llevando ambas manos al rostro de ella, como aprisionándola, y él, volviéndose loco por una milésima de segundo y fuera de si y todo código y moral, solo siguiendo su conexión mas allá del instinto o los sentimientos, acerco peligrosamente su rostro al de ella. Nuala al principio no fue capaz de reaccionar. Se quedo petrificada sin siquiera poder respirar, y hubiera jurado que su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, pero entonces una ráfaga de viento los azoto a ambos, como si la naturaleza los reprendiera, y Nuala reacciono en el segundo antes de que su hermano culminara aquella locura que estaba apunto de hacer.

-No te atrevas- exclamo con fuerza. Nuada se detuvo en seco y se quedo inmóvil, impresionado de escuchar a su hermana hablar con una fuerza determinante que pocas veces se veía en ella. Respiro entrecortadamente, como siempre lo hacia cuando algo lo sorprendía demasiado. Parpadeo confundido dándose cuenta de lo que había estado apunto de hacer, y retomando la cordura recientemente perdida y ahora recuperada, se alejo de su hermana y la soltó.

-No te atrevas- le repitió ella, no como regaño, si no como un recordatorio de su confidencial trato fronterizo, el cual no debía romperse. Nuada no dijo nada en ese momento, y se limito a bajar el rostro, ligeramente avergonzado y dándose cuenta de que el corazón le palpitaba demasiado rápido produciéndole un sentimiento incomodo de debilidad, aun respirando entrecortadamente.

-Lo se, hermana- susurro él, y de pronto, tomo suavemente la mano de su gemela y acercándola a sus labios, la beso con una mezcla entre dulzura, respeto y perdón. Pudo sentir la mano de ella temblar bajo sus labios mientras besaba sus delgados dedos, y Nuala pudo sentir la ligera fuerza posesiva con la que su hermano la sostenía.

-Perdóname, Nuala- pidió arrepentido, y ella pudo sentir en su propio cuerpo el sentimiento de arrepentimiento impregnado en su rasposa voz mientras se disculpaba. Él sabía que por nada del mundo podía romper el código que tenia con su hermana, no importaba que tan desesperado estuviera uno o el otro. Ambos podían romper las reglas impuestas por su padre, ligeramente, por momentos tan efímeros y etéreos, como cuando se apaga una vela con el viento, pero no podían sobrepasar la propia línea que ambos hermanos se habían impuesto inconcientemente.

Nuala hizo algo nunca antes había hecho y que no pensaba podria hacer algún día; tomo la iniciativa, y con su mano acaricio la mejilla de su hermano con suavidad. Su piel estaba helada, haciendo un fuerte contraste con su palma tibia, pero no le importo y lo hizo levantar el rostro, para asombro de su hermano. Nunca antes, ella lo había tocado, así que su sorpresa no era poca.

Cuando Nuada levanto por completo el rostro y la mirada desconcertada, Nuala recorrió suavemente la mejilla de su hermano hasta toparse con el cabello donde se detuvo unos momentos, entrelazándolo con sus dedos, para después bajar siguiendo el camino de las rubias hebras hasta su cuello, donde se detuvo, casi de la misma forma como su hermano lo había hecho. Ella le concedió una pequeña sonrisa dulce, mientras el sol seguía escondiéndose entre las montañas, y una sombra natural de la noche que se posaba en el cielo, tomaba posesión de la mitad del rostro de Nuada. Era como si la misma naturaleza le recordara a Nuala que la sombra de su hermano siempre estaría con ella, le gustara o no.

-Será mejor irnos…- dijo Nuala con serenidad, sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios. Nuada asintió y se agacho para tomar el libro que había caído al suelo, y después, a una razonable distancia, la necesaria, aun sin embargo no tan distante, ambos retomaron camino hacia la ciudad de Bethmoora, mientras Nuala aun esperaba el día en que podría finalmente, dejar atrás y hacer desaparecer la sombra del rostro de su hermano sobre ella, pero, finalmente y por mucho que ella quisiera lo contrario, era inútil.

Ella, tampoco, jamás se atrevería.

* * *

**Hola,**** soy nueva por aquí, pero desde que vi la película de Hellboy 2, hace como un año, me quede muy intrigada por la relación de Nuada y Nuala, pero no fue hasta ahora que me dieron ganas de escribir un fic de ellos, así que vi de nuevo la película para refrescar mi memoria. La relación de los gemelos siempre me llamo mucho la atención, ya que tenia aires de incesto y bueno, soy bastante perversa con las cosas prohibidas, y un "twincest" como lo llaman, siempre me gusto y tenia ganas de hacer uno, obviamente de estos hermanos. **

**No quise hacerlo demasiado explicito por que me daba la impresión de que, a pesar de que ambos hermanos parecían sentirse atraídos uno al otro y más con esa conexión que los une, sobretodo por parte de Nuada, siempre me pareció que ambos tenían una especie como de… "línea", que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a pasar, ni siquiera Nuada. Nuala me parecía que se sentía algo culpable o incomoda con ello, como se ve en la escena de la pelicula, donde Nuada le dice a su hermana que su padre siempre intento alejar su corazón del suyo, y en lo que a mi respecta él parecía muy atraído por su hermana e incluso dolido por las decisiones de su padre, y a ella parecía agobiarle bastante la situación.**

**Bueno, la cosa es que quise plasmar en este fic esa relación incestuosa y agonizante por ser obviamente hermanos, pero que sin embargo no es del todo un incesto y nunca termina de culminarse, poniendo de idea principal el hecho de que ambos saben que no pueden atreverse a sobrepasar la línea, por eso el titulo "If you dare", que en español significa "Si te atreves". Lo de que su padre les prohibiera contacto fue idea mía, y un par de diálogos de Nuada los saque de la película. Me hubiera gustado poner algo un poco más explicito o con más dialogo, pero bueno como que siento que no encajaba, tal vez lo haga a la próxima.**

**Bueno, espero no les haya aburrido tanta narración y que el fic haya quedado decente. Ojala y hubiera mas fics de Hellboy y personalmente, mas fics de Nuada y Nuala en español, porque hay muchos en ingles y aunque quise leer un par para basarme un poco en como hacer el fic, el leer en ingles me produce una flojera tremenda a pesar de que lo entiendo, así que me la avente sin guía alguna. Como sea, muchas gracias a los que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia, y a los que quieran mandar review, también gracias.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
